


Blood Moon

by OmoTrashy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Menstruation, Period Kink, Period Sex, Squirting, Sylvain earns his red wings, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Male Character, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoTrashy/pseuds/OmoTrashy
Summary: In retaliation to Felix's grumpiness, Sylvain asks him if he's "on his period."Felix's response leaves Sylvain with a taste in his mouth he won't soon forget.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 52
Collections: Horny Void





	Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> **Content Warning:** This fic features oral sex performed on a character who's on their period. Please don't read if that's a squick to you.
> 
> Additionally, Felix is a trans man in this fic. I use the words "clit" and "pussy" to describe his genitalia. Please use caution, and don't read if this will make you uncomfortable and/or dysphoric.

Sylvain, the arrogant bastard, tried to follow Felix into his room, but Felix was having none of it.

"What makes you think you're invited?" Felix snarled at him. He tried to slam the door in Sylvain's face, but he'd already gotten half his body through the door.

"I mean, I've spent the night in your room so much, I dunno if I can fall asleep in my own bed anymore!" What Sylvain said was a blatant fucking lie, but it distracted Felix for just a second long enough for Sylvain to wiggle through the gap in the door while his guard was down. He slammed it behind him and leaned against it, shooting him a devilish smirk.

"For real though, what's up with you? You're crankier than usual. Need me to cheer you up?" 

Felix scowled at Sylvain. Had he already forgotten what he'd said to him? Earlier that day, Sylvain had been bothering him while he was trying to train. Felix had snapped at him, admittedly with more venom than usual, and Sylvain, that absolute fucker, had said, _"Jeez, what's your problem? Are you on your period or something?_

It really shouldn't bother Felix this much. But he really _was_ on his period, and Sylvain's comment had struck a nerve. 

Realizing that Sylvain wasn't going to let him be, Felix muttered, "What you said to me in the training grounds ticked me off." 

Sylvain seemed to take a moment to think. He really had forgotten, hadn't he? After a moment, his eyes widened. "About the period? _Shit,_ Felix, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." As if it would make things better, he added, "That's just something I say to anyone. Seriously! I've said it to Lorenz before, and I'm almost certain he has a dick--"

"What? No. That's not why I'm mad." Felix retorted.

"Then why--" 

"Because of the _timing_ of that stupid comment. I really am on my period, you know." Felix snapped.

Sylvain stared dumbfounded at him for a moment before breaking into awkward laughter. "Hah! Good one, Felix. But seriously, what are the odds of that?" 

Felix had had enough. He wasn't sure what possessed him to do this, but he unzipped his pants, yanked them down to his thighs, pulled the rag from between his legs, and waved it bloody-side-out in Sylvain's face. 

"Jeez! Felix, that's a lot of blood! Okay, okay, I believe you. You can put that thing back where it came from." Sylvain recoiled in shock.

Felix smirked in smug satisfaction at that reaction. With as much as Sylvain teased and bothered him, it was nice to give it back to him for a change. 

He felt something dripping down his inner thigh. He pressed his legs together, realizing too late that removing his rag might have been a bad idea. 

Sylvain seemed to notice Felix's predicament, and that devilish smirk returned to his face. "You know Felix, even during this time of month, there's something so _damn_ appealing about your pussy." 

Felix scoffed and shook his head. He knew Sylvain was insatiable, but he still never failed to surprise him. "You really want it that bad? You can have it. You've been such a nuisance today. You can make it up to me by showing me a good time." 

Sylvain grinned triumphantly and trotted victoriously over to the bed. He reclined on the mattress, and made a show of patting his lap. "Alright, climb on top of me. That way it won't get on the sheets."

Felix let out a snorting laugh. "Oh? What makes you think I want your dick?" 

He joined Sylvain on the bed, and took his advice to climb on top of him. He bypassed the man's lap though, and moved to push Sylvain's head into the mattress and straddle his face. The gasp that this drew from Sylvain was absolutely glorious.

"It's ah… it's a little messy to be eating out, don't you think? Let's take a rain check. At the end of the week, I'll eat your pussy so good it'll be worth the wait." Sylvain bargained. 

"I don't want to wait until next week. I want it now. Either stop running that mouth and put it to good use, or get out of my room. Don't waste my time." 

After a tense moment of contemplation, Sylvain's obedient tongue traced the line of blood that had trickled down Felix's thigh. The pleased hum that came from the man below him was unexpected.

"Hm, that's actually not too bad." Sylvain’s tone was appreciative.

"You should try it straight from the source." Felix remarked.

What Felix didn’t expect was for Sylvain to clamp his hands around Felix’s hips, force him down to sit on his face, and start greedily lapping at his slit. Felix wasn’t sure what he’d hoped would result from him verbally jabbing at Sylvain. He was honestly just trying to blow off some steam. He’d hoped to fluster Sylvain until he left, and Felix was left with peace and quiet. He hadn’t expected Sylvain to actually lick his pussy while it was sweaty and _bloody!_

“You’re disgusting. Are you really this desperate to get laid? I’m still not doing anything for your cock, you know.” Felix jabbed. But Sylvain’s jabs with his tongue didn’t relent. If anything, Felix could swear he heard the man moan as he degraded him.

The warm stripes that Sylvain painted with his tongue felt _especially_ lewd during this time of the month. Felix couldn’t help but moan, too. This wasn’t the way that he’d thought he’d unwind when he came to his room, but it wasn’t unpleasant. The sensitivity of his outer lips that had been torturous when his rag chafed against him while training now felt wonderful as Sylvain swiped his tongue across his slit. The soreness deep within his inner walls was now being soothed as Sylvain’s tongue dove inside and lapped over every inch of him. And the cramps, the awful, torturous cramps that almost had him doubled over in pain earlier, were being eased as Sylvain’s administrations forced his body to relax. The contractions from the cramps were being replaced by contractions of pleasure as Felix’s pussy pulsed around that tongue.

Felix could feel a pressure building within him. He suspected that another liquid, one that Sylvain was more familiar with, was about to soak his face pretty soon. He waited until that pressure reached a crescendo. He lifted himself marginally off Sylvain's face, and clenched in taut pleasure as a wave of euphoria washed over him. He felt himself leaking, and heard liquid trickle onto Sylvain's face. 

"Fe--" 

"I'm not done!" Felix gasped. He slammed himself back down onto Sylvain's face. Sylvain started fucking him with his tongue again not a second too soon. Felix's chest heaved with rapid breaths, but he still found time for words in between. 

"Just like that, _just like that._ Curl your tongue against that spot, you know the spot. _Yes_ , don't stop, don't stop, dontstop--" 

The pressure peaked again, and Felix repeated his earlier motion. He felt himself absolutely _gush_ , and heard the liquid _splatter_ against Sylvain's face. 

Felix fell into a rhythm; riding Sylvain's face, drawing back, and soaking his face with cum and blood. Sylvain's tongue fucked him through it all, with a vigor that made Felix wonder if his pussy was delicious to him, even right now. 

He rubbed his clit through all of this, feeling another pressure building in his lower belly. It was tingly and tight, with an intensity that almost hurt, but that didn't stop Felix from chasing the high. He rubbed his clit faster and ground against Sylvain's face harder until he spilled over that delightful edge. 

He threw his head back and he _groaned_. He _wailed_. He made all sorts of incoherent, indecent noises as pleasure racked his body and he squirted right into Sylvain's mouth, gushing so much liquid that he feared he might drown the man.

The surges of pleasure ebbed to little sparks. Eventually, his orgasm died down completely. The flickering of Sylvain's tongue became overstimulating, and Felix had to pull away for good. 

Sylvain's face was a sight to behold when Felix dismounted him. It seemed like his squirting had taken on a bloody tinge. Sylvain's face was absolutely drenched in it. The bright red had streaked the entire lower half of Sylvain's face, painting it a similar color to his hair. He flashed Felix a cheeky grin, baring his pink-tinted teeth. 

"You need to wash your face." Felix remarked breathlessly.

"You need to wash your pussy." Sylvain retorted. "Or do you want me to keep licking it clean?" 

Felix scoffed. He didn't even know what to say to that. He flopped on the bed next to him, exhausted. True to his word, he wasn't doing a damn thing with Sylvain's dick. 

"Go get me another rag." His words were somewhere between an order and a genuine request. Sylvain's tongue had fucked the snark right out of him. 

"Seriously, I can keep licking you clean. Just sit on my face, and you won't need one. I promise it'll be a better time than bleeding into some rag." 

Felix took that back. Maybe he could manage a _little_ more snark. "Don't tell me you actually enjoyed that. What's wrong with you?" 

Sylvain shrugged and gave Felix a coy smirk with his blood-red lips. "Dunno. But I gotta say, this might be my new favorite time of the month. Seriously. Next time you're on your period, _you gotta_ let me know."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shoot me requests/chat with me on CuriousCat!  
> https://curiouscat.qa/OmoTrashy
> 
> I'm also on Twitter @TrashyOmo, slowly learning how to become more active!


End file.
